Multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) is a broadcasting service rendered over global system for mobile communications (GSM) and universal mobile telecommunication system (UTMS) cellular networks. The MBMS uses both broadcast and multicast modes of operation. The MBMS provides point-to-multi-point transmissions of multimedia data, for example text, audio, and video, from a single point source to a broadcast area or to a multicast group over a radio interface. The MBMS uses visual data and associated audio data in a suitable form. Further, the multimedia data can be delivered on-demand or at a scheduled time via MBMS.
Implementation of the MBMS over a global system for mobile communications edge radio access network (GERAN) is difficult due to bandwidth considerations. Also, the MBMS is not supported over second generation mobile telecommunication technology (2G) networks and third generation mobile telecommunication technology (3G) networks owing to bandwidth constraints.